


Romantik-Suite

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [87]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Episode Related, Episode: Summ Summ Summ, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: AU zu Summ, Summ, Summ. Sagt nicht, daß Ihr Euch das nicht alle so vorgestellt habt …„So kommen Sie mir nicht ins Bett.“>Post in meinem LJ





	Romantik-Suite

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Lebensmittel – Betthupferl – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash/Slash, Humor, Crackish, Alternate Canon  
> Handlung: AU zu Summ, Summ, Summ. Sagt nicht, daß Ihr Euch das nicht alle so vorgestellt habt …  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Ach, es sollte lustiger werden, und ernster, und überhaupt … aber so ist das beim Endspurt!

***

 

„Was soll das denn bitte werden?“

„Das ist doch offensichtlich.“ Thiel hob die rechte Hand ein wenig.

„So kommen Sie mir nicht ins Bett.“

„Jetzt haben Sie sich mal nicht so. Mir knurrt der Magen.“

„Wo haben Sie das überhaupt her?“

„Ist’n Rest. Den hatte ich noch im Kühlschrank.“

Boerne schreckte alarmiert hoch. „Sie sind doch wohl nicht noch mal in Ihre Wohnung! Wissen Sie nicht, wie gefährlich -“

„Das hat mir dieser Professor Dingens rausgeholt, dieser Spinnentyp, jetzt kommen Sie mal wieder runter.“ Thiel schlug die Bettdecke beiseite. „Wobei, da fällt mir ein, dazu würde jetzt ausgezeichnet ein Bier passen.“

„Unterstehen Sie sich …“

Thiel drehte sich ungerührt um und ging zur Minibar. „Sie haben ohnehin noch einiges gutzumachen. Immerhin haben wir Ihren blöden Bananen diese Spinnenplage zu verdanken.“

„Es reicht ja wohl, daß ich Sie hier aufgenommen habe!“

„Aufgenommen …“, brummte Thiel. „So nennt man das heute also.“ Hätte er nicht schnell wie der Blitz den Fuß in der Tür gehabt, hätte Boerne ihm die doch glatt vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

„Und das, obwohl Sie durchaus bei Ihrem Herrn Vater -“

„Auf Herberts oller Couch pennen! Während Sie sich hier die Romantik-Suite leisten! Geht’s noch?“ Er ging zurück zum Bett. „Das ist hier ja wohl groß genug.“

„Aber es gibt nur ein Bett! Und in das wollen Sie jetzt mit … mit Ihrer kalten Pizza!“

„Ich finde das sehr romantisch.“ Thiel grinste, während er das Bier auf dem Nachtisch abstellte und endlich unter die Bettdecke kletterte. „Außerdem ist kalte Pizza eine Delikatesse. Und ich hab‘ Hunger, also Ruhe jetzt.“

Boerne rümpfte die Nase bei _Delikatesse_ , aber er hielt tatsächlich die Klappe. Bis er die Nase plötzlich immer mehr rümpfte … „Sagen Sie nicht, da sind auch noch Zwiebeln drauf!“

„Wieso, wollten Sie mich heute noch küssen?“ Eigentlich hatte er den Satz hinlänglich sarkastisch betont, aber Boerne wurde trotzdem rot bis unter die Haarspitzen. „Was?“

„So hatte ich mir das jedenfalls nicht vorgestellt“, knurrte Boerne.

„So?“ Er schluckte und lächelte süffisant. „Sie haben sich also schon einmal vorgestellt, daß Sie und ich -“

„Thiel!“ Boerne drehte sich empört zu ihm. „Sie wissen ganz genau, daß ich das so nicht gemeint habe!“

„Trotzdem …“ Er hielt Boerne das Pizzastück vor die Nase. „Kleines Betthupferl gefällig?“

„Wie meinen?“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. „Wollen Sie mal abbeißen? Die ist wirklich gut. Und erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie haben noch nie kalte Pizza im Bett gegessen.“

„Nicht jeder teilt Ihre kulinarischen Vorlieben.“ Boerne wich zurück. „Außerdem bin ich schon im Bett und muß nicht mehr in selbiges hüpfen.“

„Jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Also bitte …“

…

„Und?“

„Hmpf.“

„Hätten Sie den Mund mal nicht so voll genommen.“

Boerne schluckte. „Thiel …“

„Ich weiß.“ Er grinste. „Gut, oder?“

…

„Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt auch ein Bier.“

…

„Ach so, Sie meinen, ich soll noch eins holen?“

„Wenn ich es schon bezahle, könnten Sie ruhig ein wenig zuvorkommender sein.“

Thiel seufzte und quälte sich noch einmal aus dem Bett.

…

„Hier.“ Er legte sich wieder hin und griff nach der Pizzaschachtel. „Ein bißchen mehr hätten Sie ruhig übrig lassen können.“

Boerne trank und sah ihn über den Rand der Flasche hinweg an.

„Doch nicht so verkehrt, hm?“

„Naja, in der Not …“

„… geht auch kalte Pizza im Bett.“

Sie tranken aus. So langsam war dann auch alles gesagt, und irgendwann würden sie wohl oder übel das Licht ausmachen müssen. Thiel räusperte sich.

„Eigentlich …“ Boerne sah zu ihm rüber. „Also im Interesse der Zahnhygiene …“

„Lassen Sie’s gut sein.“ Thiel gähnte. „Das reicht morgen auch noch.“

Sie stellten die Flaschen fast gleichzeitig ab, und Thiel streckte sich nach dem Lichtschalter. Sekunden später fiel nur noch ein dämmriger Lichtschein von einem Spalt zwischen den nicht ganz zugezogenen Vorhängen in den Raum.

„Stört Sie das?“ Er versuchte, den anderen in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, aber ohne Erfolg. Seine Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt.

„Nein.“ Boerne klang näher als eben. Und ziemlich angespannt. Vorsichtig kuschelte er sich etwas tiefer in die Decke.

„Thiel?“

„Mhm …?“

„Vielleicht habe ich mir doch schon einmal … also, vorgestellt, daß -“ Boerne stockte, als er ihn mit den Fingerspitzen berührte.

„Vielleicht wollte ich ja auch hier übernachten.“ Er konnte hören, wie Boernes Atem beschleunigte und mußte lächeln. Obwohl es ihm selbst auch nicht gerade besser ging. „Außerdem mußte ich doch aufpassen, daß Sie hier nicht irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Schnulzensängern schöne Augen machen.“

„Ich muß doch sehr bitten! Ich mache niemandem schöne Augen!“

„Niemandem?“

…

„Naja … vielleicht habe ich doch gelegentlich -“

Boerne schmeckte nach Pizza. Mit Zwiebeln. Und Bier. Was für ein Glück, daß sie das Betthupferl geteilt hatten.

 

* Fin *


End file.
